


You're it for me (but this was fun too)

by percabethbaby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, but also not soft, soft, yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabethbaby/pseuds/percabethbaby
Summary: “Hypothetically,” he said quietly, “if we did, uh, have a third person… who would you want?”Annabeth didn’t hesitate. “Piper.”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	You're it for me (but this was fun too)

Annabeth wasn’t sure how it was brought up exactly. But here they were… talking about it. She sat on the counter while Percy leaned against the fridge. He was looking at her and she couldn’t help but notice the light blush on his cheeks.

“You’ve actually thought about it?” he asked. Annabeth shrugged.

“I mean… yeah. Once or twice. I’ve never thought about it in, like, great detail, but,” she paused, picking at the hem of her t-shirt, “I’ve thought about the idea of it. Have you?”

Percy hesitated before nodding slowly. “It’s crossed my mind, I guess.”

Annabeth nodded. There was a weird tension in the air that she hated. She held her hands out for him, silently asking for him to come closer. He blinked a few times before crossing the kitchen in a few long strides. Annabeth moved her knees apart so he could stand between her legs. His eyes were dark and Annabeth wondered if it was the lighting or the conversation they were having.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss. His hands landed on her thighs before sliding up to her hips and tugging her closer. She kissed him for a moment before leaning back a bit. Her hand stayed in his hair, playing with the dark locks absentmindedly. Percy bit his lip.

“Hypothetically,” he said quietly, “if we did, uh, have a third person… who would you want?”

Annabeth didn’t hesitate. “Piper.”

Percy’s eyebrows shot up and Annabeth realized maybe she should’ve at least pretended to think about it. She blushed a little as she waited for him to process her answer. “Piper?” he asked.

She nodded. “I mean, yeah. I’m, uh, not keen on fucking a stranger, so…” she said with a small shrug. Percy chuckled and nodded a little. “Plus, I know for a fact she isn’t against threesomes. Did you… have anyone specific in mind?”

Percy shook his head. “I’ve never thought about _that_ much,” he admitted. “Although I do think I’d want a girl. I’m not really down to see another guy have his hands on you,” he said quietly. Annabeth’s lips turned up just a little bit at his possessiveness. 

“Mm,” she hummed. “But you’re down to see me kiss another girl?”

Percy’s fingers on her hips tightened a little bit. She watched his face as his eyes darkened again. “I mean, I don’t want this to come off wrong but I wouldn’t be as against it,” he said quietly. Then he leaned forward and pressed kisses up her neck until his lips were on her jaw. “Plus regardless of who it was,” he muttered against her skin, “afterward, once we’re alone, I’d fuck you again. Just to remind you who you belong to.”

Annabeth whimpered and her thighs tightened around his hips. Sometimes she _really_ didn’t mind when he was possessive. And he knew that. At the beginning of their relationship, he never would’ve said something that implied Annabeth belonging to him. After eight years though, they both made comments about how they belonged to each other. And truly, they did. Annabeth had long ago accepted that Percy had her entire heart and she doubted she would ever regret giving it to him.

Percy’s hands slid under her shirt to grip her waist. “Would you want that, Beth?” he asked, his voice low. Before she could form an answer, Percy’s fingers slid down under the waistband of her sweatpants. He wasted no time pushing her panties to the side and he ran his finger through her folds, resulting in Annabeth breathing out a sharp gasp. She was soaked. “Answer me,” he demanded quietly.

“Yeah,” she murmured. “Please, Percy.” He hummed against her skin and lifted his head to kiss her roughly, swallowing her moan. Annabeth broke the kiss with a groan, her head falling back against the cabinet as he slid two fingers into her with little resistance. Almost immediately, he set an unforgiving pace with his fingers. “Jesus, Percy,” she muttered after moaning a little too loudly. Somewhere in the back of her mind registered they had neighbors surrounding them but Annabeth couldn’t find it in her to care.

Percy didn’t slow his pace until Annabeth was arching her back and tightening her legs around his waist. She tugged his hair roughly as he worked her through her orgasm. In complete contrast to his attitude the last few moments, Percy placed gentle kisses along her jaw and on her cheek as he pulled his hand out of her sweatpants. Annabeth looked at the ceiling for a moment to catch her breath before meeting his eyes. He gave her a sweet smile that was way too innocent after what he had just done to her.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly, kissing him firmly. “You know,” she said when she pulled away, “I love you a lot. All the time. But there are also times where I really _really_ love you.”

Percy laughed quietly and kissed her again. “I love you too,” he replied. Then he dropped his gaze shyly. “If you’re, uh, serious about that though… you could talk to Piper.”

Annabeth studied him for a minute before smiling softly. “I’ll think about it,” she said. “Are you sure you’re serious about it too? And you’d be okay with Piper?”

Percy nodded, looking at her earnestly. “I don’t have anyone else in mind because I don’t really have a long list of girls I’m into right now. I’m more than happy having just you for the rest of my life,” he said, making Annabeth smile stupidly. Her heart still jumped when he said cheesy things like that. “But I am… interested in the idea of having a threesome. And I agree that I wouldn’t want a stranger. I’m not really attracted to Piper like that but I trust her and you suggested her so… I’m okay with it.”

Annabeth pushed his hair off his forehead and looked at him, narrowing her eyes a little. “You’re not into Piper like that at all? I mean… she’s hot, you can admit that.”

Percy laughed and laced his fingers with Annabeth’s absentmindedly. “Piper is very pretty, sure, but I’ve never been, like, sexually attracted to her,” he said. Annabeth tilted her head.

“No?” she asked expectantly. “So, then… is there someone you’re into right now? Just curious, you know. Asking for a friend.” Percy already said it once but she wanted to hear it again.

He laughed again and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. “Fishing for compliments, are we?” he teased, making Annabeth laugh. He reached up to hold her face and kissed her deeply, making her melt against him. He pulled back and looked at her with a small smile. “You, Annabeth Chase,” he pulled her forward until she slid off the counter and he held her against him with her legs around his waist, “are the only person in the world who has my attention. I love you more than I can put into words. I want you and only you forever.”

Annabeth bit back a wide grin and kissed him hard as he blindly walked them towards their bedroom. She didn’t realize where they were until she was suddenly tossed onto their bed. Annabeth landed on her back with a giggle. Percy pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it, effectively turning Annabeth’s laugh into a small purr in the back of her throat. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over her. She took in his wicked smile and bright eyes and she decided that she was happy having this forever too.

-

“Spill it, Chase,” Piper said, narrowing her eyes at Annabeth. “You have something to tell me so spit it out. Are you pregnant? Engaged? Single? What’s up?”

Annabeth barked out a laugh. Piper’s casual manner eased her nerves. She shook her head. “No, no. Thankfully none of that,” Annabeth said. Then she paused. “Well, I wouldn't mind the engaged one. But still no.”

Piper smiled. “Yeah, he really needs to put a ring on it already,” she proclaimed before leaning back on the couch and crossing her arms. “So then what is it?”

Annabeth twisted her fingers together. “Well,” she started, “Percy and I were talking… and I wanted to ask you if you’d be interested in… something.”

Piper looked at her skeptically. “Okay…” she said, trailing off expectantly.

Annabeth couldn’t meet Piper's eyes. “I mean, I don’t know how to say this exactly but over the last week, we’ve been discussing the idea… of having a, uh, threesome. And when Percy asked me if I had anyone in mind… I suggested you.”

When Piper didn’t reply, Annabeth looked up to find her friend looking at her with a blank expression, blinking a few times. Piper opened her mouth to reply and then closed it again. Annabeth was about to tell her to forget the whole thing when Piper finally spoke. “I didn’t know what to expect, but it really was not that.”

Annabeth cracked a smile at the incredulity in Piper's voice. “Yeah, not every day your friend brings something like this up, so…” Annabeth said awkwardly. 

Piper nodded slowly and Annabeth could see the gears turning in her brain. “So… are you asking me if I'm…” she paused, blinking a few times again, “interested in that?”

Annabeth bit her lip and forced herself to hold Piper's gaze. “Yeah,” she answered. Piper blinked again. “And you obviously, _obviously,_ can say no. But I figured I would… ask.”

Piper nodded slowly and chewed on her lip. Annabeth’s eyes followed the movement but she quickly averted her gaze. Then Piper frowned. 

“I have questions.”

Annabeth nodded. “Fire away,” she said.

“So firstly, you… suggested me. Why, exactly?” she asked, tilting her head. Annabeth shifted and took a second to form an answer.

“I definitely wouldn’t want a stranger, obviously. And I trust you. Plus, I know for a fact that you’ve literally had a threesome before so it’s not like you’d be disgusted by the concept of it,” Annabeth said, smiling slightly at the end.

Piper rolled her eyes but smiled, which really calmed Annabeth's nerves. “Okay, that was one time,” she laughed. “But okay, that makes sense. I’m also just super irresistible, you can admit it.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. “Oh of course,” she said, “obviously that too.”

Piper smiled for a second before she became lost in thought again. “Okay, so…” she started. She looked like she was trying to figure out what to say. “Listen, Percy is cute and all, but I can’t really see myself fucking him. You, sure. Him? I don't know.”

Piper’s eyebrows furrowed when Annabeth laughed softly. “It’s funny you say that,” she explains, “because he said the same about you. He said you were pretty but he’s never necessarily sexually attracted to you.”

That only confused Piper further. “So then why did he agree for it to be me?”

“A few reasons. He trusts you too, in the same way I do. He said he would much rather before a girl because he’s not super into the idea of another guy touching me. Which I agree with. I feel like men can be more possessive, I guess, and I’d feel weird about that. And he said that there was no one specific he had in mind considering the only girl he’s really, you know, attracted to like that is me.” Annabeth stupidly blushed at the last sentence, her heart warming at the memory of him telling her that.

“Aww,” Piper cooed dramatically, making Annabeth roll her eyes but blush a deeper pink.

“Shut up,” Annabeth muttered. “Anyways, we agreed that if you were to… say yes… the three of us would talk more about it but he thought it might be better if I asked you first since a) I suggested you and b) you and I are closer so you might’ve felt more comfortable and less pressured.”

Piper nodded slowly before picking up the remote on the coffee table. “Let’s watch something and I'll think about it. I’ll let you know before you leave today.”

Annabeth nodded. Honestly, she was surprised Piper hadn’t outright said no. She took that as a good sign and tucked her feet under her legs as she tried to pay attention to the romcom Piper put on. Her mind drifted to Percy and she half wanted to text him and let him know what’s happened so far but she figured it would be better to just wait it out. Plus, if she pulled out her phone and started typing out texts, she didn’t want Piper to make assumptions about if she was telling Percy everything. She didn’t want Piper to feel pressured.

Mindlessly, Annabeth glanced over at Piper to find her ever-changing eyes already studying her. Annabeth held her gaze for a moment. Piper was looking at her like she was analyzing her. She noticed that Piper’s gaze wasn’t just on her eyes. Her eyes drifted over Annabeth’s body too, specifically lingering on Annabeth’s lips. Annabeth didn’t bother to hide her blush as she looked away. She allowed the corners of her lips to turn upwards as she watched the screen. Piper was fully checking her out right now and it made Annabeth’s stomach flip.

Annabeth didn’t know how much time had passed when she heard Piper speak. “Okay.”

Annabeth’s eyes snapped over to Piper. “Okay?” she asked. “Okay as in…?”

Piper smiled softly. “Okay as in I'm down.”

Annabeth blinked before her lips curved upwards a little. It was strange how quickly the energy in the room changed. As Annabeth looked at her best friend of over six years, she felt a sudden tension that had never been there before. “Okay,” she said quietly, “I'll, uh, let Percy know and I'll text you. We’ll figure out when we’re all free to… talk and everything.”

Piper nodded. “Okay.” 

They both looked away and Annabeth tried to sort through the emotions she felt. Anxiety, excitement, maybe even a little fear. There was a tiny thought in the back of her mind that wondered if this would mess up her friendship with Piper. Honestly, she doubted it. But it was still in the back of her mind.

Annabeth didn’t realize just how much tension there was between them until she was leaving and Piper pulled her into a hug. She was only an inch shorter than Annabeth so when they pulled away, Piper’s eyes darted to her lips and then immediately flicked away. Annabeth smiled softly and promised to text Piper before turning and leaving. 

-

They weren’t all free for long enough until a week and a half later. And the entire week and a half, Annabeth’s sex drive had been amplified tenfold. Percy wasn’t complaining but he suspected it was related to Piper’s agreement. Saturday rolled around and all the excitement and anxiety she had felt previously hit her full force. She showered (and shaved) once she woke up and then came into the kitchen to find Percy shirtless, cooking breakfast. Annabeth stepped up behind him and pressed a kiss to his spine between his shoulder blades.

“You know I love you, right?” she asked quietly. Percy tensed just a little and moved the eggs off the stove burner and shut it off before turning around. His arms wrapped around her waist and he looked down at her, frowning a little.

“I know,” he said quietly. “Is there a reason you’re saying this? Or is it just because?”

Annabeth smiled softly when he tucked a damp curl behind her ear and cupped her face. She leaned into his palm. “I just wanted to remind you,” she said gently. “I don’t know how today is gonna go and everything but we’ll have another person in our bed. So I just wanted to make sure you know that I love you more than anything in this world. And only you.”

Percy pulled her into a kiss and she felt him smile into it. When he pulled back, there was a hint of amusement in his eye. “So you’re reassuring me you’re not gonna leave me for Piper after all this is over?” he asked. Annabeth chuckled. He was teasing but she still wanted to make sure she knew he was serious.

“Yeah,” she said quietly. “I know you’re joking around but I know you can get… possessive,” she chuckled when his cheeks turned pink, “so I just wanted to make sure you know I mean it. You’re it for me, Perce.”

Percy’s eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. He pulled her into a firm kiss. “You’re it for me too,” he said quietly when he pulled away. Annabeth smirked and pinched his back, making him jump.

“Then hurry up and put a ring on it,” she said before pulling away and walking towards the fridge to get a drink. She barely got to wrap her fingers around the door handle before Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He attacked her neck and shoulders with kisses making Annabeth shriek and laugh, halfheartedly trying to wiggle out of grasp. “Percy!” she called. After a minute, he stopped with the kisses and just held her tightly with his chest to her back. Annabeth’s hands rested on top of Percy’s. She could feel him smiling widely against her skin as he held her tightly.

“I love you so fucking much,” he said quietly, sending warmth throughout Annabeth’s body. Annabeth turned in his grip and threw her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him hard. He picked her up by her waist and set her on the counter. They were seriously going to need new countertops if they kept defiling theirs like this. Annabeth’s hands roamed all over her boyfriend’s body; she couldn’t get enough of him. 

Annabeth slipped her hand into his sweatpants and played with the waistband of his boxers. Percy let out a low moan as she slid her hand into his underwear and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. “Beth,” he murmured against her lips. He didn’t get the chance to say anything else because there was a knock at the door. They broke apart and Annabeth looked at him. Anyone with eyes would’ve been able to tell how turned on Percy was just from his face. Annabeth was sure the same applied to her.

“I got it,” she said quietly, pulling her hand out of his pants. He helped her off the counter and Annabeth quickly sauntered over to the door and swung it open. Piper stood there in a loose t-shirt and running shorts. She took one look at Annabeth and laughed quietly. 

“Starting without me?” she teased. Annabeth’s cheeks flushed and she moved to the side to let her friend in. Piper looked at Percy who was sitting at the dining table with one knee bent and pulled up to his chest, the flat of his foot resting on the chair. Annabeth was sure Piper had put the pieces together and knew what he was hiding. She looked back and forth between Percy and Annabeth and laughed. “God, you two are like teenagers.”

“Shut up,” Annabeth muttered, “sit down.” She nodded towards the table and Piper sat. Annabeth took the chair next to Percy and her former anxiety came crawling back.

“Why are you both looking at me like that?” Piper asked. Annabeth hadn’t realized it but they were both looking at her expectantly.

Annabeth smiled. “You’re the one with all the experience, babe,” she said. Piper sat forward and placed her elbow on the table and held up one finger.

“One time, Chase,” she said. “It happened once and it was like a heat of the moment thing.”

Percy shrugged. “Of course. Casual heat of the moment threesome,” he said quietly. “Happens all the time.”

Piper’s pointer finger became her middle finger and she directed it at Percy with a playful glare. “I’m literally about to fuck your girlfriend, Jackson. Shut it.”

Annabeth couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter that rose in her throat. Percy’s hand was resting on Annabeth’s thigh and his grip tightened when Piper said those words. The way she was so casual was another reason Annabeth had thought Piper would be perfect for this. Piper looked at Annabeth when she laughed and gave her a sweet smile but there was a look in her eye that made Annabeth’s stomach flip.

“Am I wrong, baby?” Piper flirted. Annabeth thighs clenched. She bit her lip and just shook her head slowly. Piper smiled and sat back and looked at them.

“I get it’s weird but it’s really only awkward if we make it awkward,” Piper said casually. “I don’t know if you wanna set up rules or whatever. Like I said, my one experience was unplanned.”

Percy shifted and sat forward. “I think the only really important thing is consent and communication, which goes without saying anyways. If anyone does something that someone else isn’t comfortable with, we speak up and they stop.”

Piper nodded. Then her eyes drifted over what she could see of Percy’s bare chest and shoulders. She looked at him. “Annabeth already told me you don’t really want to fuck me or anything and I'm sure she told you I feel the same way,” she said. Percy nodded slowly. “So I wanna know what you are comfortable with when it comes to me.”

Annabeth looked at Percy while he studied Piper for a moment. Then he looked at Annabeth, silently asking her what _she_ was comfortable with him doing to Piper. Annabeth surprised herself by shrugging. She didn’t have to tell Percy she wasn’t comfortable with him fucking Piper. She knew he wouldn’t do that regardless. He squeezed her thigh once before looking back at Piper. Annabeth looked across the table too. She was watching the silent conversation they’d just had with a small smile on her face.

“I’d be fine with kissing and, like, touching above the waist, if it happens,” Percy said. Annabeth’s hand rested over Percy’s and watched Piper’s reaction. 

She nodded. “Okay. I'm fine with that too,” she said. Then her gaze shifted to Annabeth. “Is there anything you’re uncomfortable with?” she asked.

Annabeth felt tension growing the longer she looked at Piper. After a moment, she smiled and said, “Nope. I’m all yours.”

Piper’s eyes shone and she nodded. “Good,” she murmured. Then she looked at both of them. “We good?”

Annabeth bit her lip and nodded. She was the first to stand, pulling Percy up with her. She began to head down the hall and threw a glance over her shoulder and caught Piper’s eye. She gave her a soft smile and looked ahead again, pushing their bedroom door open. Percy slid his sweatpants off easily and crawled on the bed first and sat cross-legged. He held his hand out to Annabeth.

“Sit on my lap with your back against my chest,” he said softly. Annabeth complied and leaned back against his warm, steady body. Piper stood at the edge of the bed for a second before locking eyes with Annabeth. Her breath caught in her throat when Piper took her dark hair out of its loose ponytail and then reached down to grab the hem of her shirt before pulling it off swiftly. Annabeth’s eyes dropped to the lacy, light pink bra that stood out beautifully against Piper’s skin.

Piper crawled onto the bed and moved forward until she was on her knees in front of Annabeth. Her kaleidoscope eyes mesmerized Annabeth for a minute. She was broken out of her almost trance-like state when Piper grabbed the hem of her shirt and whispered, “arms up.”

Annabeth lifted her arms and Piper pulled her shirt off, tossing it elsewhere. Percy’s strong hands found her waist and pulled her against him. She hummed and leaned back against her boyfriend, whimpering softly when he began kissing her neck. 

Annabeth had felt Percy’s large, warm hands on her body countless times. She was so familiar with them. So when Piper’s small, soft hands touched her skin, Annabeth couldn’t stop her sharp gasp. It felt so insanely intimate when Piper leaned closer and slid her hands around Annabeth’s ribcage undoing her bra. She had to force herself to keep eye contact.

Once Annabeth’s bra was tossed to the side, Piper’s hands started at her ribcage and slid upwards to palm her breasts for a moment, making Annabeth moan. Then Piper’s hands continued their path upwards passing her collarbones, shoulders, up her neck. They stopped when Piper held her jaw and pulled Annabeth forward, into a kiss.

Somehow, it caught her off guard and Annabeth whined as Piper’s mouth moved against hers. Or maybe she whined because Percy’s hands had come up to knead her breasts. There were so many hands on her. Another sensation that caught her off guard was when Piper’s nails ran against her skin. Percy never had nails so it was completely new and Annabeth found that she fucking loved it.

Piper pulled back and kept her hands moving on Annabeth’s skin. Annabeth, who was already breathless, kept her eyes closed for a few seconds to breathe. When she opened them and looked at the girl in front of her, she found Piper’s eyes locked on something over her shoulder. Percy’s eyes. Annabeth watched as she gave him a wicked smile before her attention turned back to Annabeth.

“Hips up, Beth,” Percy murmured. Annabeth did her best to lift her hips up with Percy’s help. All at once, Piper pulled off her shorts and underwear. As if they’d made a plan, Percy and Piper moved Annabeth so most of her body was flat on the bed. Her head was on Percy’s stomach and his legs were on either side of her now. She could feel his erection against her back. He hadn’t even been touched yet and he was so turned on just from Annabeth receiving pleasure. 

Annabeth found his hands and laced their fingers together. She was about to kiss the back of his palm when pleasure coursed through her body. Between her legs, Piper was lying on her stomach and tracing a finger along Annabeth’s slit. Piper looked at her with significantly darker eyes.

“You’re so wet,” she muttered. With no resistance, Piper slid a finger into her. Annabeth sucked in a breath and squeezed Percy’s hands. One finger turned into two, which turned into three and Annabeth was going to lose her mind. 

“Piper,” she breathed, her voice raspy. “More.” Annabeth watched as Piper smiled at her, a little too sweetly for someone who currently had three fingers inside of her best friend.

“What do you want, baby?” she asked. It took Annabeth a moment to form a coherent thought. She was dizzy with want and raw desire.

“Your mouth.”

If it were Percy between her legs, she would’ve had to beg him and say please at least five times before he would eat her out. Piper, however, gave her a small smile before ducking her head down and running the flat of her tongue across Annabeth’s clit. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Annabeth moaned. She had a death grip on Percy’s hands and she realized she should let up so she doesn’t break one of them. She pulled his arms tighter around her shoulders and looked up at him. His eyes looked black and he watched her with a predatory gaze that was enough to make Annabeth come.

“You’re unreal,” he said quietly as he watched her come down from her orgasm, though Piper didn’t let up her movements. Annabeth pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. 

“I love you,” she whispered in between moans, squeezing his hand once. Then she dropped his right hand and reached down to tug on Piper’s hair.

“Fuck, Piper,” she moaned. Her voice sounded absolutely wrecked. “Please.” Piper listened, thankfully, and pulled Annabeth’s clit between her lips and sucked. Annabeth didn’t recognize her own voice when she let out a strained groan, her back arching. She heard Percy moan softly and she realized it must be from the movement of her back against his erection. 

After working Annabeth through her orgasm, Piper pulled her fingers out and rested her forehead against Annabeth’s thigh, trying to catch her own breath. Despite her hazy mind, Annabeth lifted Percy’s hand to her mouth and kissed it repeatedly. She looked up at him with a dazed smile. 

He helped her sit up and she turned to look at him. She barely got to though because he pulled her into a harsh kiss as soon as she faced him. It was hard to keep up when she was already so breathless but she did her best because Percy was so insistent and she found it ridiculously hot. Eventually, she put a hand on his chest to push him back considering she was truly lightheaded now.

“You’re beautiful,” he said quietly against her cheek. She smiled softly and kissed him again, much gentler this time. She could hardly see the green in his eyes now. Just a thin circle of it remained around his pupils. She squeezed his hand once before turning to face Piper. She was sitting there, leaning back on her hands, still dressed in a bra and shorts.

“You’re overdressed,” Annabeth said. Her voice was deeper than usual and she was pretty sure she heard Percy whimper at the sound. Piper smiled slowly.

“Come fix that then,” she said quietly. Annabeth moved forward until she was in front of Piper. She wasted no time at all, reaching around her to unhook her bra and tossing it somewhere. Then she hooked her fingers in the waistband of Piper’s shorts and pulled them off, along with her underwear. Annabeth climbed into Piper’s lap and kissed her hard.

She’s not sure how long they kissed for but they didn’t break apart until Piper’s nails raked down Annabeth’s back hard. She let out a ruined whine at it. Piper looked up at her with an amused look and Annabeth responded by pushing Piper on to her back and began to kiss down her body. She almost laid on her stomach like Piper had done early when she had a better idea.

“Percy,” she called softly.

“Yeah, Beth?” he replied. She smiled against Piper’s skin at how wrecked his voice sounded. Instead of responding, Annabeth moved so she was on her knees with her back arched down so her head could be between Piper’s thighs.

“Fuck me,” she all but begged. In an instant, she felt his hand at the base of her spine. She vaguely registered his boxers being tossed somewhere. Her head fell against Piper’s leg as Percy slid two fingers into her.

She heard him mumble a soft, “fuck,” and she swallowed roughly. Just then, Piper reached down and tugged her hair gently. A reminder. Annabeth smiled as an apology and leaned down to attach her lips to Piper’s clit. She quickly readjusted her elbows to be able to slide two fingers into Piper, immediately curling them upwards.

Annabeth didn’t know how she kept any sort of rhythm. She kept her fingers and tongue moving somewhat consistently and judging from Piper’s sharp tugs on her hair and the constant quivering of her thighs, Annabeth assumed Piper was enjoying herself. The challenge, however, was while she’s eating Piper out, Percy’s hands were gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises as he thrust into her. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow. He would change his pace with no warning and Annabeth had to take it all while keeping most of her attention on Piper. At some point, the nails on Annabeth’s other hand dug into Piper’s thigh as Percy’s thrusts made her reach her third orgasm. 

Annabeth reveled in the way Piper’s body reacted each time she came. She would pull Annabeth’s hair with both hands, eliciting a soft groan from her, and her thighs would shake relentlessly until the moment her orgasm hit. And when it hit, Piper would try to close her legs, effectively trapping Annabeth’s head firmly between her thighs. Annabeth felt a small sense of pride when she realized Piper’s had three orgasms just from her fingers and mouth before she tapped out, pushing Annabeth’s head away.

“Perce,” Annabeth muttered, reaching back to tap his thigh. How Percy had held out this long truly impressed Annabeth. He slowed to a stop, waiting for Annabeth to speak. “Let me turn over,” she said. They both let out soft grunts when he pulled out. Annabeth went to turn over before seeing Piper laid out in front of her, spent, legs still open. Silently, she crawled forward until she was hovering over Piper. She leaned down to kiss her slowly, drawing out a quiet moan from Piper’s throat. 

When she pulled away, she pressed a few stray kisses along her chest before pulling back. She turned towards Percy, laying down on her back and reaching her arms up for him. “C’mhere,” she mumbled incoherently. Percy was forced into an awkward angle because he was too close to the headboard to stretch out so he shifted them until they could lay flat. He placed his head in the crook of Annabeth’s neck and they both moaned when he pushed himself back in. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hand resting in his hair.

Not surprisingly, Percy didn’t take long. Especially not with the words Annabeth mumbled into his ear.

“God, Percy. You feel so fucking good. Fuck, please. I love you so much, Perce.” Her words were a little slurred but she knew he understood each one. It only took just over a minute for him to get quiet and his breathing to get heavier and heavier: the tell-tale sign that he was close. Annabeth knew she wasn’t going to get to another orgasm right now, she’d had two from Piper and one from Percy already. So she focused on getting him off. “Fuck. You’ve been so good, Percy. Come for me, baby.”

Percy released with a strangled moan muffled by Annabeth’s skin. She let him catch his breath while she played with his hair mindlessly. Annabeth looked over at Piper. She laid on her stomach, her head laying on her crossed arms. Her eyes were closed but as if she sensed Annabeth looking, they fluttered open. Piper held her gaze and gave her a soft smile which Annabeth returned. She gave it a few more seconds before tapping Percy’s shoulder.

“Up,” she told him quietly. He moved off her and sluggishly got off the bed and slid on a random pair of boxers and his sweatpants. He looked at Annabeth for a moment before nodding towards the door and walking out, leaving her alone with Piper. They laid there for another moment. Annabeth was about to get up when Piper grabbed her wrist. She looked at Annabeth with wide eyes and Annabeth saw the anxiety in them.

“We’re okay, right?” Piper asked. Annabeth tried not to notice how raw her voice sounded. 

“Of course,” she replied. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

Piper rolled her eyes. “Oh, I don’t know. We did just have a threesome with your boyfriend. Might make a friendship weird.”

Annabeth smiled. “It’s only weird if we make it weird,” she said, referencing what Piper said earlier. She chuckled and they both sat up. Piper looked at her and glanced down at her body.

“I’m tired of seeing you naked. Put some clothes on.”

Annabeth laughed. They both got up and got dressed. It took Piper a little longer because Annabeth really hadn’t cared where Piper’s bra landed. Annabeth left her to get dressed, walking out into the apartment in search of Percy. She found him in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and eating a cookie. She stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his bare torso. She looked at the cookie in his hand, then at him, and opened her mouth. Percy frowned but gave her the last bite. As he pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, Piper came into the kitchen and rolled her eyes when she saw them.

“God, get married already,” she said with fake annoyance. Annabeth smiled softly and silently agreed with her. Piper checked her phone before slipping it in her pocket. “I’ve got to go. This was, um… fun?”

Annabeth laughed. “It was, I think.” Piper smiled and Annabeth let go of her boyfriend to wrap her arms around her best friend. They held it for a moment before Piper let go and gave Percy a small hug too. 

Piper walked to the door and opened it before looking back at Annabeth. “I’ll text you?” she asked, to which Annabeth nodded quickly. “Okay, cool. Bye Beth, bye Percy.”

They both bid her goodbye before Annabeth turned back to her boyfriend and resumed her position with her arms around him. He smiled down at her.

“So am I still it for you?” he asked. Annabeth chuckled.

“Duh.”

He tucked a curl, damp with sweat, behind her ear. “You sure? You looked like you were enjoying yourself quite a lot at the beginning.”

He was teasing and his tone was light but Annabeth still wondered if part of him was a little jealous or even self-conscious. She smiled softly.

“I was,” she admitted, “a lot. But my favorite part of the whole thing was easily the end. When it was just us.” And she wasn’t lying when she said that. The entire night was great and she’s glad they tried it, but something about her being wrapped around him and whispering words just loud enough for only him to hear made that moment the best by far.

He blinked. “Really?” he asked. She nodded. “But…” he trailed off, studying her face. “You didn’t come then.”

Annabeth’s lips curved upwards as she took in his slightly confused expression. “I know,” she replied. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. “But it was just us. I love being close to you more than anything. Even at the beginning, laying on you and holding your hands was the best part of that.”

Percy kissed her, taking his time. When he pulled away, he had a bright smile and his eyes glittered. “I love you,” he said quietly.

Annabeth leaned up and kissed him again. “Then I’m telling you,” she mumbled when she pulled back, “hurry up with that ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hi i've never been in a threesome so if any of this is like innaccurate, i'm sorry xo


End file.
